Why Me?
by xxxpEpSi tWiStxxx
Summary: ...It’s maddening how he keeps showing off in front of me. I mean, what have I done to deserve this? Merlin, was I a Death Eater in a past life?...


**Disclaimer: **Characters and everything else you recognize are not mine. Anyways, enjoy your reading and please review!

**Why me?**

It's maddening how he keeps showing off in front of me. I mean, he doesn't do this in front of anyone else. It's like he only does it when I'm around, just to make me mad. Why did he choose me of all people? I really can't figure it out! And to think I'm one of the top students here! I guess it's not a school matter; it's a matter of getting inside James Potter's brain. Well, only if he's got one…

Why didn't he choose someone else to peeve? Hogwarts is surely not decreasing of female population. Actually it's quite the contrary! 75 per cent of its population (excluding teachers) is females! And I can tell that 75 per cent of them are the stupidest, the meanest and most idiotic girls you'd ever met!

Well maybe _**that's**_ the reason he choose me…

No way! I mean, what have I done to deserve this? Merlin, was I a Death Eater in a past life???

My friends say he likes me. He keeps on claiming that to everyone lately. I don't believe him, he's only a player. And if he really _**had**_ fallen for me…what am I kidding…? How could that have happened? How could anyone go mad for a girl like me? I'm not beautiful; I don't have a perfect body, and most of all I am _**not**_ his type.

You wonder what his type is. Well, someone who falls for him at the very first moment she sees him, someone who goes to him and starts flirting immediately, like they would die if they wouldn't do it, and, last but _**certainly**_ not least, someone who is always ready for a snog, no matter where or when. I mean, his type is one of the many girls who form _that_ 75 per cent of Hogwarts female population! The part of the Hogwarts female population that I _**hate**_!

No no no, don't get me wrong! I don't hate that 75 per cent of girls because they're James Potter's type! I hate them because they're _**so**_ unnatural; they put tones of makeup on because they think they look better. Believe me, the world would be a better place if they didn't put that much makeup on. And I _**hate**_ them because they're not a bit themselves…not a bit! They just look like copies of both wizarding & muggle celebrities, and of course, they're copies of each other! Anyways, back to _my_ topic. Why me? Was he _sane_ when he made this decision? Was he sick? Had he just fallen from his broom? Or did he realize that he had snogged all Hogwarts female population but me (of course, excluding teachers)?

I don't know… I don't know why he keeps annoying me every two minutes. Wait! Make that _**2 SECONDS! **_

He keeps annoying me when I'm in class, when I'm doing my homework, when I'm walking with my friends to dinner, when I'm about to go up to my room and sleep, he annoys me _**ALL THE TIME**_! And he keeps arguing with me! It's either him walking into me, saying something that would get on my nerves, then me snapping back or him asking me out and me turning him down. Both ways he gets on my nerves…It's like he _**enjoys**_ it!

He keeps asking me out! As I said before, my friends say that he likes me, and that I should give him a chance! But that's _**never**_ going to happen…_**EVER**_!

Even though he _might_ like me, why would that be? I explained it pretty well in the previous lines that I'm _**not his type**_. His friends also say that I should give him a chance. Just to let him show me who he truly is. They say that if I would get to know him a little better, I would see that he is a completely different person. Well…that's real hard to believe!

My friends say he chose me because I'm not like that 75 per cent of the female Hogwarts population. That is also too hard to believe, since _he_ goes after _that_ type of girls.

Yesterday it was the beginning of our 7th and last year at Hogwarts. I was made Head Girl, and can you guess who was made Head Boy? Remus Lupin? _**Nooo**_, you guessed wrong. The correct answer is _**James Potter**_!

Anyways, he didn't do anything stupid yesterday. He didn't ask me out, and he didn't start an argument, like he always does. He only greeted me when he saw me, asked me if I had had a nice summer, and then started doing his Head Boy duties. It was very surprising. Maybe he really _**is**_ another person —once you get to know him—, and I should get to know him a little better. Maybe he realized that I'll _**never**_ fall for him, _**EVER **_… Maybe.

…but I wouldn't mind getting to know him better…He seems to have changed…for the best. And, it's my last year here. After all, I _**should**_ have more fun...


End file.
